Second Life, First Time Living
by zerohour20xx
Summary: With Zero Requiem coming to a conclusion, Lelouch reflects on his life upon his death. With a wish to correct the wrongs he committed and protect those he cared for, a second chance is given to him. Lelouch will use this new chance to change the world.


Return to the Land of the Living

A/N: Wow, I never thought that I would end up making a story like this. This is going to be my first ever Code Geass story and I am mostly writing it for myself. I have become enthralled by two types of Code Geass stories, 2nd chance stories where Lelouch relives his life and stories where Lelouch regains his position of a Prince of Britannia. Using those two together, I have an idea for an entirely different way for the timeline to play out.

There will be a few crossover-ish elements when it comes to Knightmare modifications and weapons as well as possible personal Knightmare Frames for certain characters.

This WILL be a harem. I have already chosen at least three girls for Lelouch with two or three others being possible in the back of my mind. Four of the girls or possible girls are ones that rarely end up with Lelouch so I saw it as my duty to give them the chance with him.

This will be VERY AU as certain points will be changed, such as parts about Marianne, and the fact that Lelouch will be more in the spotlight than using the persona of Zero.

I have a very good idea for a personal frame for Lelouch and it comes from Gundam Astray. With a few modifications, it will fit perfectly into the Code Geass world especially the upgraded version. The upgraded version has what could be considered an improved Slash Harken.

Note that this is just the prologue so it will be shorter than the rest of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

#######################

Geass, both a gift and a curse to the possessor and targets. The lives of many had been ruined due to the Geass that had belonged to Charles zi Britannia and his madness. One such life was that of Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh. Due to the Emperor's machinations, his mother had been murdered and his sister Nunnally was forced to live the rest of her life blind and restricted to a wheelchair.

Lelouch decided to use the Geass gifted to him by C.C. in order to fight against Britannia but that fight forced him to become the very devil that he had taken his revenge on, becoming known as "Demon Emperor Lelouch" in the progress. He planned his death, so that the world's hatred would fall onto his shoulders alone and allow the world a chance at peace. Sadly, Lelouch would never see the world that his sacrifice would bring but...that didn't mean that his story was over yet.

- Second Life, First Time Living -

Lelouch attempted to look around as he regained consciousness but his vision was filled by darkness. _'How...how is it I am alive? Or...is this hell and my punishment for my sins...'_ "Nunnally...I hope you are enjoying the world that I have created for you. Through the destruction of the old world, I have recreated it anew. Please...learn to smile once again." As Lelouch remembered the past, he couldn't help but be angry with himself for all of the sacrifices he had allowed and all of the innocent lives that had been taken in his path for revenge. "It all went downhill from the moment that I killed Clovis. If only I had a chance to make things right, to right the wrongs I committed..."

As those words left Lelouch's lips, his sight was blinded as the world around him turned pure white. _**"Then let it be so. Lelouch, return the world to order, bring back balance to the world and it shall become that which you desired for your sister. Do not forget those around you, they shall be of more help that you ever believed and take full advantage **__**of this second chance you shall be gifted with. Remember these words: There is love within hate, truth hidden within lies, and faith within betrayal. Nothing is as it seems. Truly live and enjoy life."**_ The mysterious voice was not vocal but was similar to that of when he first met C.C., it was something that echoed in his mind.

The next thing Lelouch saw was a quick rush of color as the world of white was painted of a familiar image. 'This is it...this is the hallway to the command room for the Viceroy of Area 11 is.' Lelouch looked upon himself and saw that he was in the same outfit he had been on the day of the Shinjuku Genocide, the black guard uniform and helmet. Lelouch took a deep breath and walked through the door to the command center.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area 11, you are so ordered! All forces, cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here. All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting." That was what had caused the fighting to end the first time around but as Lelouch stepped into the Viceroy's command center, he saw that Clovis was already dead and on the floor in a pool of his own blood with a single bullet wound between his eyes.

_'Now what do I do...'_ Lelouch walked up to the speaker system, only one choice possible in his mind that would stop this massacre. "This is Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh prince of Britannia. You are ordered to cease fire immediately!" He could only hope that at the very least this would cause suspicion enough in the soldiers to stop long enough to investigate. While he was forced to reveal himself to the world, at least he didn't have to dirty his hands in Clovis' death this time. He would use this chance as a stepping stone for a more unified revolution, one that would result in far less bloodshed.

After looking across the map that displayed the units, he isolated the communications with the unit that Jeremiah Gottwald. "Jeremiah Gottwald, former guard of Aries Ville and of Marianne vi Britannia, I ask you to verify my ordered to the soldiers."

Meanwhile, Gottwald inside his Knightmare was shocked beyond belief. Lelouch, his prince, was still alive and ordering a cease fire. Knowing that if this truly was Lelouch, he would not be pleased if he did not follow the orders. "This is Margrave Jerimaiah Gottwald, cease fire immediately. I repeat, cease fire immediately!"

From the command room, Lelouch let a smile grace his lips. Not only were his hand clean of any blood but he himself was able to stop the genocide of the Shinjuku ghetto...at the cost of his freedom and anonymity. Now that he had called out his true name in order to save the innocents in Shinjuku, his survival would reached the Emperor's ears one way or another...it was all just a matter of time until it happened. The difference was that he now knew what he had been fighting for and there was no time for petty revenge like last time. He had disillusioned himself last time in attempt to justify his revenge by saying it was all in order to give Nunanlly her dream. In the end, he remembered that everything he was supposed to be fighting for was Nunnally...and in order to give her the peaceful world she desired, he became the devil himself in order to focus the hate of the world on himself and give the world a chance for peace.

A cover story, that was what Lelouch needed and a good one. He was a "dead" prince that went missing years ago, he was wearing a guard's clothing, and he was in the same room as a dead body and even worse because the body was that of his former half-brother who was also royalty. After the cover story, he would need to plan ahead in order to protect those that he had come to care about and not have them harmed by the Emperor. This time around, things would be very different.

Lelouch started the communications with Jeremiah again, this time isolating it so the communications would be between himself and the man only. "Jeremiah Gottwald, there is an emergency in the command center. Clovis la Britannia is inside the room with me with a shot to his head. I don't know who the shooter was but it was someone that would be able to dismiss the security and get close to him, this was someone he was familiar with. I need you to bring in a medical team and someone to check the security, I walked in here way to easily."

It didn't take too long for the Margrave to arrive with a small medical team, a forensics team, and a security team. Lelouch let Jeremiah move him into another room, he needed to show full compliance to show that he wasn't a guilty party and it helped that he actually wasn't the one that caused Clovis' death this time. "Lelouch...my how you have grown since I last saw you. The last time was that horrible night but never mind that, why is it that you never contacted the Homeland? Surely a rescue team would have been dispatched the moment that you let it be known that you were still alive."

"I could have done that if it wasn't for the fact that both myself and Nunnally were exiled to Japan before the beginning of the war and given over as hostages. So no, there was no possibility of contacting the Homeland for assistance." Lelouch couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the shocked look on Jeremiah's face.

Jeremiah had always been a loyal man, even after finding out the Zero was in fact Lelouch vi Britannia, so the thought of Britannia not wishing to help one of it's own royalty burst his self-made image of Britannia. _'Exiled? What could a ten year old child do that was so bad that the Emperor would have him exiled? Everything was fine before Lady Marianne's death...' _"At the very least I would have done what I could have to help. I was in charge or guarding Lady Marianne and she loved her children more than anything, even more so than your father. It would be her wish for me to have helped you."

This sparked an idea in Lelouch's mind, Jeremiah's loyalty! Jeremiah was a decorated soldier of the Knightmare Corps, a highly ranked noble of Britannia, and he could access a lot of data so with his loyalty it would make some things easier. "Jeremiah, as you were to my mother, I ask you to be a part of my Royal Guard. At there moment, there is no one that I can trust other than you."

Jeremiah's shock quickly changed to a look of happiness. "It would be my honor, your highness. I will put my very life on the line in order to keep you safe from harm. Now follow me, your highness. We must get you properly clothed and let your family know that you are still alive."

A familiar grin appeared on Lelouch's lips. _'This time...my revolution will not fail. I will keep those that I care for safe from that vile tyrant and change this world for the better...' _This time, things would change. With his knowledge of the future as well as that of those that he would connect with, he would correct the wrongs that his country had done and prevent his own sins from happening.

#####################

There is the end of the prologue. This is my first ever Code Geass story so I hope it is received well. I have yet to show just what happened to Clovis, where the hell C.C. is, what happened to Kallen's group, or if Lelouch even has the Geass. All will be revealed...when I get around to it.


End file.
